


we don't need a rocking chair

by odoridango



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Out of Character, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odoridango/pseuds/odoridango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Eren have important post-sex pillow talk about pregnancy and boobs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we don't need a rocking chair

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted older eren and levi who are totally comfortable with each other and argue like an old married couple sorry not sorry

“It’s a good thing you’re not a woman,” Levi grunts, watching his cum leak out from around his softening cock. “Otherwise you would have gotten pregnant a long time ago.”

Eren makes a soft, wanting noise as Levi slips out, unable to hide the shudder that rocks his body when he feels Levi’s cum drip from his hole, and trail down his leg. “Oooh, Captain, oooh,” he chortles, still flushed with the glow of sex, red-faced and loose limbed. “Is that a proposal?”

“Hell no,” snaps the captain, but his hand is gentle and the washcloth that pools across Eren’s stomach is warm.

“You probably just miss boobs,” Eren says sympathetically, patting his shoulder and curling close. “It’s okay, I forgive you. Everyone likes boobs. Sasha told me so.” He’s tackled into the pillows with a shriek and a low growl, and Levi beats him soundly with a pillow until he promises never to say such inane things again. He knows that’s a lie just as much as Eren does. 

“You like my inanity,” Eren snickers into Levi’s hair, and Levi despairs of ever understanding why he decided to spoon with this dork. But when he wakes up in the morning with warmth in his arms and quiet in his mind, he’s silently reassured that children aren't what make a family, Eren’s palm clasped tender and tight in his.


End file.
